Nothings Ever Perfect
by LottyCharl
Summary: Jay Halstead left for the army rangers leaving his mom, dad and little sister behind. His parents had gone through a messy divorce when he was 14 leaving the siblings living with different parents. Full Summary in first chapter.
1. chapter 1

Jay Halstead left for the army rangers leaving his mom, dad and little sister behind. His parents had gone through a messy divorce when he was 14 leaving the siblings living with different parents. He had little to no contact with Ellie for the next 5 years as his mom had moved her to Indiana. Leaving for the Rangers meant leaving his family behind. When he returned he tried to make any contact at all with any family, only to discover his dad had died only weeks earlier. 8 years later Jay is working under Hank Voight in the intelligence unit, who were like his family. Jay always worried about his sister, now she would be 18. Even during the 5 years of little contact he knew whenever he saw her something was wrong, but what?

 **A/n I recently discovered I may suffer from something called S.A.D so this is a story to raise awareness.**

 **Some facts for this story:**

 **-Jays brother on the show (The guy in Med) doesn't exist here.**

 **-Jay is 27, Ellie is 18.**

 **-This story is set in the same universe as my Gabby/Antonio Dawson story but it can be read alone.**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Team

**_A/n I know in the previous chapter I said this would be in the same universe as my other Chicago Fire/P.D story but I changed my mind, so now Sofia Dawson doesn't exist and Lindstead is happening. Also I am aware this story is a Chicago P.D story but there will be some crossover between Fire. And Jays undercover op at Mollys still happened and a lot of this chapter comes from Season 4 episode A Shot Heard Around The World . One last thing, I (currently) do not watch Med so the hospital characters are my own (I did take some inspiration from Doctor Charles) this is also why I didn't know Will Halsteads name. Also I am English so if anything sounds more English than American I'm sorry._**

 ** _Disclaimers: I do not own the Chicago Franchise and I know nothing about medical stuff apart from what google can tell me._**

"What have we got." The doctor asked as Dawson and Brett rolled their latest patient into Chicago Med.

"18 year old female, smoke inhalation, minor burns, head injury." Christopher Herrmann had found the girl trapped under a beam in a warehouse fire, the paramedics had not got any information from her, the age was a guess, so her name, why she was in the warehouse or anything else as she had been in and out of consciousness. They handed her over to the doctor before turning to do the paperwork.

"Hey Dawson, Brett." The pair turned to see doctor Mackenzie Cook approaching them from the room that the girl had just been wheeled into, "Does the girl have any family?"

"No, why?" Replied Brett.

"She just told us she's only 17."

"Oh." Said Dawson. "No one at the scene claimed to be a relative and no one knew her real name just that she went by Hally. But I can text Matt and ask him to ask around if he's still at the scene?"

"That would be amazing, thanks." The young doctors pager went off and she ran off.

"So what did Casey say?" Asked Brett once Dawson had got a reply from her husband.

"No one knows more than that Hally is short for something and no one knew how old she was." Then Dr Cook walked by them and Dawson quickly relayed the news.

"Ok, we have a nurse in there at the moment talking to her but thanks again." She continued walking.

 _In the hospital room_

"What's your name?" Asked nurse Amelia Sullivan.

"Ellie Halstead-White." The girl Replied groggily.

"Alright Ellie is there any family we can contact?"

"It was just me and my mom but she died last year, I had a brother but I lost contact with him and dad years ago." Amelia paused to think, if mom is dead then dad probably is too.

"What's your brothers name?"

"Jay, he's in the Rangers." Ellie smiled as she thought about her big brother. Amelia nodded before she exited the room.

"Hey Gabby." Amelia approached her friend.

"Someone's popular." Brett joked as they turned to look at the nurse.

"Your brother works with Jay Halstead right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I think that's his sister." She stated.

 _Three months earlier_

"This is Jay Halstead, Lindsay your his partner so show him the ropes." Voight walked up the stairs into the unit, paused to speak then continued into his office.

"Welcome." Kevin stood up and clapped him on the back. Lindsay stood up and introduced everyone.

"I'm Lindsay, that's Dawson, Olinsky, Ruzek and that's Atwater." She pointed at everyone in turn. Everyone welcomed him apart from Dawson who just glanced up at him. Erin noted this and decided to wait to find out more.

"Lindsay, Ruzek, Atwater patrol has found the vehicle, fill Halstead in on the way." They stood up and started to head for the back entrance. "Take the long guns." Voight Called after them before returning to his office.

"One piece of advice." Atwater came up behind Jay as he walked towards the drivers side. "Let her drive." Halstead turned on his heel and went to the passenger side.

"Cop shooter shot one this morning." Lindsay quickly filled him in before turning the conversation to him. "What's your past?"

"4 years army rangers, then was undercover for a few years."

"What's Dawson's problem?"

"Dated his sister whilst I was under, after I asked for intelligence and she broke it off, he blames me." Lindsay pulled into the alley closely followed by the other car.

"What we got Burgess." Ruzek Called to the patrol officer.

"The car is round that corner, looks empty." Lindsay nodded before leading the group from intelligence, Burgess, her partner and another patrol unit round the corner, towards the car.

"Somethings not right." Halstead mutters as his radio goes to static, "Lindsay check your..." He was cut off by a bullet flying through to air and piercing the patrol officers head, another was fired at Halsteads head but he had too much experience and managed to duck out of its way.

"Halstead, you good?" Lindsay called as she fired some shots at the roof where both bullets had come from.

"Yep." He picked up his long gun, took cover and fired some shots off.

 _At Mollys that night._

"Any words of advice?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Doesn't matter how long you've been on the job, Voight goes by how long you've been in his unit." Answers Atwater.

"So What's The Order?" Jay questions.

"Voight, Olinsky, Dawson, Lindsay, Me, Him then you." Answers Ruzek. "Do you have any family?"

"My dad died a couple years back, I have a little sister but I haven't spoken to her or mom in years, what about the rest of the unit?"

"It's just me and my mom, dad died in the line of duty." Replies Ruzek.

"I've got a brother and a sister, speaking of whom I probably should get home." Atwater gets up and leaves the other two to chat.

"He's their guardian." Ruzek explained.

"What about the rest of the unit?" Jay asked.

"Olinsky has two daughters, Dawson has two kids and a sister, Voight has no one but Lindsay."

"Hold up." He interrupts. "Lindsay is the bosses kid?"

"Sorta but that's not my story to tell."

 ** _I haven't forgotten about my CF story I swear, just dealing with writers block. Don't expect regular uploads._**


	3. Chapter 2-Coincidences?

_Back to the present_

"Jay never mentioned a sister." stated Gabby. Nurse Sullivan shrugged before her pager went off and she ran to the newest patient being rolled in.

"Lindsay I'm fine." Jay could be heard protesting as he was rolled through the doors into Med.

"Let me bandage you up at least Jay." Amelia said as she helped push the stretcher into a side room.

"Hey Erin!" Brett called as the pair of paramedics headed towards the detective.

"Hey!" She replied.

"We were just about to call Antonio." Gabby Said.

"Why, what's up?"

"Not our place to say, what happened to Jay?" Lindsay looked at them confused before she told her story.

 _Flashback to a few hours earlier_

"Halstead, Lindsay go check out that lead." Voight ordered before returning to his office.

Halstead and Lindsay climbed into their car and began the 15 minute journey to their suspected witnesses house. After a few minutes they unknowingly drove past the fire where house 51 was when a grey Nissan began to follow them. Lindsay didn't really notice it until they were nearing the destination. "Jay, that cars been there since just after we left the district. "Jay looked over his shoulder and out the back of the car as Erin made two quick turns then pulled into an alley. The car pulled in after them, trapping them into the alley. Lindsay quickly sent out a message into the radio requesting backup. Jays hand rested on his gun as one of the cars doors slowly opened, he glanced at his partner before they both got out of their car, guns raised.

"Chicago P.D." Erin shouted as their opposition raised a gun and fired in Erin's direction, clearly missing his target. Jay got off a shot however he had a bulletproof vest on so it made no impact. "Shots fired at the police, requesting backup!" Lindsay shouted down her radio. All three shooters took cover behind their vehicles. Jay stuck his head round the corner to fire off some shots but their attacker was quicker and several bullets found their way into Jays upper half.

 _End of flashback_

"Our Call was down that road." Brett informed the detective. "There's no way that's a coincidence." She told Gabby.

"What coincidence?" Lindsay for even more confused.

"Erin, Jay wants to see you." Amelia headed towards the trio.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she entered the small room.

"A few things, one bullet is still in me so I'm going for surgery but I need a favour."

"Anything."

"Amelia says my little sister is in the next room."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Only Ruzek And Atwater know."

"Any way is she ok?"

"Smoke inhalation, they are just waiting for CPS to pick her up."

"CPS? I thought she's your sister?"

"Technically, but mom changed all the papers and..." his voice drained off.

"I'll go see what I can do." She walked up to his bed side and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Your the best." He said as she headed out. The two paramedics had been replaced by the rest of their unit.

"How's Jay?" Voight Asked as she headed towards them.

"He'll be ok."She answered

"He was the target." Kevin informed.

"How I was shot at first?"

"He would need training to hit Jay at that angle and the bullets shot at you would of missed even if you hadn't of moved." Voight said.

"I just need to do Jay a favor then I'll be right back." Erin said hurriedly as she saw an official looking women walk in and head to the desk. "Hey Amelia, does she know about CPS or that you've found Jay?" She found the nurse.

"No, feel free to go talk to her." She said pointing to a room.

"Thanks." Erin went and nocked on the door before entering. "Hey Ellie right?" The girl nodded so Erin continued. "I'm Erin."

"You look young for CPS." Ellie said bluntly. _She's so similar to her brother_.

"That's cause I'm not." She lifted her jacket so she could see the badge. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." She replied.

"I'm your brothers girlfriend."

"He's here!" Her face lit up.

"He's a police officer now but he's in the OR at the moment so he sent me."

"Why can't I come with you? I'm not going back to Indiana."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is." Ellie muttered under her breath.

"How did you get here?" Erin asked.

"Did some... stuff and brought a bus ticket." Erin smiled at her empatheticly.

"If you end up on the street again." Erin said knowingly, as she wrote several addresses on the back of her card. "This is my number, you can ring there and ask for me or your brother and we both work there." Ellie took it and clutched it in her palm.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Hi Ellie I'm." The social worker stopped mid sentence when she saw Erin, "Sorry I wasn't expecting anyone in here." She addressed Erin.

"Oh sorry I just had some follow up questions." Erin said flashing her badge as she left.

"What was that about?" Ruzek Asked Erin as she walked back up to them.

"Not my place to say." She repeated the paramedics earlier words.

"So Ellie I'm Vivian, I heard you ran away from your last home in Indiana. Can you tell me why?" Ellie just shrugged. "I'll take that as a no. I've got you a room at a foster home so I'll let you get dressed then I'll take you." Ellie immediately disliked Vivian but did as she was told as she formulated a plan. Once she was dressed in some jeans and a hoodie she slipped the card into her pocket and left the room to find the social worker. Her eyes only left the floor to share a quick smile with Erin before she was shipped off to another foster home, an action that wasn't lost on Erin's team.

"Is that." Started Atwater.

"Not our place." Lindsay cut him off. Atwater exchanged a quick glance with Ruzek before deciding to leave it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Targets?

Halfway through their journey the social worker gave up trying to make small talk with the teen and let her just stare contently out of the window. Ellie noticed a grey Nissan following them for way too long then when they stopped the Nissan pulled up across the street and no one got out, she made a mental note to tell Erin the next day. They arrived just in time for lunch, much to Ellie's sadness.

"Hi you must be Ellie, I'm June." Said the older woman who answered the door. She was hard to hate immediately thought Ellie. When Ellie didn't speak she just continued. "Lunch will be ready in a minute so I'll show you up to your room." She lead Ellie up two flights of stairs in the large house until they came to a small room at the front of the house, Ellie just sat on the bed and watched June leave. Once she was sure the women was downstairs she found a hiding space for Erin's card and the small locket her brother had brought with his pocket money many years ago.

Ellie didn't like the foster home, everyone was mean to her but she didn't care, it was like this at every other house. June told her she was starting at the local school the next day, which made her plan easier.

 _The next day_

"How's Jay?" Ruzek asked as Lindsay and Atwater returned from dropping his car off.

"Wants to come back." Atwater replied jokingly.

"What have we got on the car?" Lindsay asked.

"Tags are fake, we don't know where it came from." Dawson replied.

"Pull up the CCTV from around that warehouse fire 51 attended." She asked Antonio who looked at her weirdly. "Brett and Dawson told me about it." She half explained.

"15 minutes before the place exploded our grey sedan was there." Antonio said even more confused. "Is this about the girl from the hospital?" Erin nodded before checking the time, Ellie could be at school or at home or her thought was cut off by Platt coming up the stairs.

"There's someone downstairs asking for Jay or Erin?" A look of relief washed over Erin's face before she followed the desk Sargent back down stairs. "Who is she?" Platt asked curiously.

"Family." Erin rushed over and hugged the girl. "Sorry, I was worried."

"Why?"

"I'll explain upstairs." As she placed her palm on the scanner she said "ignore the looks, Jay hasn't told anyone yet." Ellie just kept her head down as Lindsay led her through to the break room. "Do you want a drink?" She shook her head, "Okay then, I have a few serious questions to ask then we can talk about anything." Ellie nodded, "Over the past few days have you noticed a grey sedan?" Ellie gasped.

"There was one last night, it followed us from the hospital to the house." She said in shock.

"Will you be alright in here whilst I go make a few calls?" Ellie nodded, still in shock. Erin walked out and walked to her desk.

"You gonna tell us who that is in there?" Ruzek asked.

"Someone who our shooter found before us, Ellie Halstead-White."

"As in our Halstead?" Antonio asked. Erin nodded before dialling her first number.

"You've reached Chicago's Child Protective Services, how may I help?"

"Hi this is Detective Erin Lindsay, I was hoping to arrange a meeting with anyone involved with Ellie Halstead Whites case?" The voice put her through to the case worker, "This is Detective Erin Lindsay I was hoping to arrange a meeting to discuss Ellie Halstead White?"

"What about?"

"We believe she is being targeted."

"We have just been made aware she has not gone to school."

"She's with me, I'm a family friend."

"Meet me in two hours, bring Ellie and your superior." She sounded unimpressed as she hung up the phone.

"Seriously." Erin muttered under her breath before dialling a number she preferred. "Hey Kelly, it's Erin." The two had ended a romantic relationship as friends a few months ago.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about the warehouse fire from last shift, the one where you pulled out the young girl?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Any signs of arson? We have evidence that suggests the girl inside was targeted."

"I just handed it over to AI I found several homemade bombs, that girl got lucky." Erin's breath got caught in her throat. "You good?" Severide asked as several eyes watched Erin pause.

"Yeah I'm good," she reassured mostly herself, she was Ellie ten years ago, it could have been her. "Keep it under wraps."

"You have my word." Kelly promised.

"Can someone go check on Ellie whilst I talk to Voight?" Lindsay asked, Atwater rose to his feet. "Thanks Kev."

Lindsay walked over to the door and knocked. "Come in Erin, what can I do for you?" He said without looking up.

"How do you always know it's me?" She says as he puts his pen down and turns his attention to her.

"Just do, anyway what's up?" Lindsay took a deep breath in, " start from the beginning."

"51 had a warehouse fire yesterday right before Jay was shot, they pulled out Ellie Halstead-White, a homeless 17 year old from Indiana. Who also happens to be Jays little sister. 51 has ruled it arson and we have CCTV footage of the sedan leaving the warehouse then following us and shooting Jay."

"What's the catch?"

"Three things, one Jay doesn't know his sister was targeted he just knows she was in a fire ,two CPS want to see my superior because she ran away and came here. And three I am trying to get CPS to let her into mine or Jays custody for safety."

"Won't they let her go with her brother?"

"Their mom insisted during the divorce that the children have no connection, not even on paper."

"When do we have to be there?"

"Two hours." He nodded and made a quick note, "I owe you."

"You always do." He answered as Erin closed the door and returned to Ellie.

 ** _I am currently up to chapter 8 of this story so I'm planning on making weekly updates, maybe every Sunday or Monday? Please review as I do try to reply to them all nd it inspires me to keep on writing._**


	5. Chapter 4 - Sibling Catch-up

"We have a meeting with CPS in a few hours but until then what do you want to do?" Lindsay told the girl as they sat in the break room.

"Can we go see Jay?" She replied nervously.

"I'm on the clock but I can drop you off?" The girl nodded.

"Hey Lindsay we've got to go." Ruzek stuck his head round the door. Lindsay sighed before addressing him.

"Can you get Roman and Burgess up here?" He nodded before disappearing to go find the two patrol officers. "Ellie, two of my friends will drop you off and I will pick you up in an hour or so, I know your 17 so I won't give you the whole speech but don't run away." Ellie nodded as Burgess and Roman approaches the door.

"You wanted to see us?" Roman Asked.

"Yea, can you take this one to Halsteads apartment, tell him I'll text him the details in a bit." Kim Burgess glanced at her partner before turning to Ellie.

"Come on then." Once they were out of the precinct the questions started. "How old are ya kid."

"17."

"Ever been in a police car?" Roman Asked.

"No comment." She lightly joked.

"How do you know Erin and Jay?"

"That Kevin guy says it's obvious." She says before tucking her long, light brown hair behind her ears and looking and Burgess, who wasn't driving, in the rear view mirror.

"How did I not see it before!" Kim muttered, "Your a Halstead?"

"Jays my brother." Ellie nodded as they pulled into an apartment complex.

"I'll run her up, you stay here." Burgess told Roman as she and Ellie got out of the car, once they were round the corner Burgess asked some more serious questions. "What you tell me right now, I won't tell anyone." Ellie nodded, "Have I ever picked you up?"

"Yep, prostitution, you took me to the station but it was a different Sargent to the one today and he let me go." Kim nodded before continuing.

"How many times have you been picked up?"

"At least 9 maybe 10."

"When did you start turning tricks?"

"Last year. You promise you won't tell anyone any of this."

"I swear." They continued their walk towards the apartment in a comfortable silence, once they reached the dark wood door Ellie held back, and her hand subconsciously reached towards the locket attached to a piece of string that hung around her neck. She could hear someone coming towards the door as she twirled it between her fingers.

"Hey Kim what's up?" Halstead answered as he opened the door, "Ellie." He whispered, not believing the sight before his eyes. The girl looked up and their blue eyes connected.

"Jay." She whispered back and ran into his open arms.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, Lindsay will text you later." She said as she turned.

"I thought you were in Indiana?" Jay states into her hair, she shrugged.

"Didn't like it much."

"Of course." He said with a chuckle. "You still wear that?" He says as he releases her from the embrace, feeling the cold metal of her locket through the thin hoodie. He watches her pull it over her hoodie.

"I never got a chain for it." She explains the string as he leads her towards the large couch. Ellie watches as Jay reaches for his buzzing phone to read the text from his partner.

"How much do you know about what's going on?" Jay questions, keeping his emotions out of it. He watches his sisters eyes dart to the floor and back causing him to release a small sigh. "You can still lip read." He mutters as she nods.

"Erin doesn't like CPS, the fire I was in was an arson and we are being targeted." Jay nods slowly.

"Well you know about as much as me, did you see Hank?" The girl shrugged, "Take that as a no, Well him and Erin will pick you up at half 11 so we have just over an hour before we need to get you ready. What ya wanna do" he paused, "and don't shrug."

"Can we have something to eat?" She suggests nervously.

"You still like pepperoni pizza?" He said as he leans forward from his seat and picks up a takeaway menu.

"Who doesn't?" As Jay ordered the pizza from the phone in the small hallway Ellie looked at the clutters of photos around the living room. Ellie had just picked up a picture of her brother, Erin, some people from the station then a few faces that she recognised but couldn't name. She turned around and saw her brother watching her from the door way and gasped. "How long have you been stood there?" She half asked half shouted.

"A minute or so." He walks up behind her and looks at the photo. "That was taken a few weeks ago."

"Who's who?"

"That's Erin, me, Adam and Antonio from the precinct, then Gabby, Matt, Sylvie, Kelly, Stella, Cruz, Otis and Herrmann from the firehouse. I think they're the ones who pulled you out the fire.

"I remember him." She states pointing at Herrmann. "He was talking to me." The slightly awkward moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "That was quick." Jay nods and heads to the door, pushing his little sister behind him slightly as he opened it. "Oh, Hey Erin." Jay asked, a confused look sweeping his face.

"Hey, I just thought I would drop by and tell you an idea I had." Her hands slipped into her pockets, "oh yeah and Mouse gave me these." She said pulling two small pieces of plastic out her pocket. Jay let out a small chuckle as he slipped one of the small trackers into his pocket and giving the other to his sister so she could do the same.

"That bad huh?" Jay said as he let his partner/secret girlfriend into the apartment. "So am I going to like this idea?" He questions as they all take a seat on the sofa.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erin continued to explain her idea, Jay fearing for his life at some points but mostly likeing it.

 ** _Please leave a review before you go carry on with your lifes._**


	6. Chapter 5 - Bets and CPS

**This chapter isn't the best sorry. Thoughts in _italics_ _texts in_ bold**

After Erin shared her idea the three of them set out a plan. "I gotta go, Dawson's in the car downstairs." Erin excused herself afterwards. On her way down the hall she saw the takeaway guy, happy that he was safe she continued down the hall.

"All good?" Dawson asked as she got back into the car.

"Mhm." She Replied with a shrug, her brain worrying about the next conversation.

Lindsay slowly approached Voight door, knocking once she did. "Come in Erin." He Called. "What can I do for you?" Seeing the look on her face he spoke again. "I swear I won't kill him." He said blatantly.

"What?" _He knows? How?_

"The last time you came to me with that look is when bunny was back, and your reaction, who is it?"

"Jay and I... have been dating for a few weeks now." She stated, "no one knows apart from Ellie."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"We are planning to use it as a way to get Ellie into our custody." Voight nodded slowly, "aren't you going to kill us?" He shook his head. "You knew." She said bluntly before getting up and leaving, Voight following her and heading over to Als desk. Erin sat and watched the interaction between the two men.

"Pay up." Voight said placing his hand on Als shoulder.

"What?"

"You owe me 50 dollars." His eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously!"

"She just admitted it." Olinsky pulled out his wallet and removed 50$ and gave it to the Sargent. Erin's arms folded and her head rested on the table.

"Seriously!" She lifted her head to find the remainder of the team looking at her. "Oh god." She got up for a cup of coffee then kept her head down and wrote her field report.

At Jays Apartment 

The siblings watched as the Christmas film they had been watching rolled onto the end credits. "I know you probably don't want to think about this, but if you do have to go back today try to stay." Ellie nodded slowly. "It's Christmas in a week or two, and then your birthday in January so you won't be aloud in the system anymore." He turned to face her, "You can come and stay here as long as you want." Jays phone made itself heard, and he picked it up. "A few questions from Erin, just so they know what's happening." He reads the first off his phone, "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"10 months." He couldn't bare to think what his little sister had been doing during this time.

"How long were you in foster care in Indiana?"

"1 maybe 2 months" Jay had to hold in gasps at this.

"What were you like at school?" She began to roll her eyes,"I'm sorry but we need to know."

"I was second in most of my classes and a good student, but I haven't written more then a few words in almost a year." Jay text Lindsay back adding a question of his own **should I come to the meeting with you?**

 **We'll be good, we're leaving in a minute** he sighed at the brief reply.

"Erin will be here in a minute, you Alright going like that?" She nodded. "No matter what happens I will always be here for you, okay." He embraced her in a hug. "We'll stay in contact this time I promise." He placed a brief kiss in her hair. They stayed like this until Erin unlocked the door with her keys.

"Hey guys." She called into the apartment. Ellie and Jay got up and met her in the hall. "Ready to go?" Ellie nodded, Erin and Jay shared a quick kiss and Jay squeezed his sister praying he would see her again later. "I promise, we are doing everything we can." Erin said as she led the way back to the car where Voight was waiting. Ellie had to hold in a gasp once she saw the man sitting in the car _no way_ she thought, Lindsay didn't notice this small detail. "Hank this is Ellie, Ellie this is mine and your brothers boss Hank." She briefly introduced as the pair got into the car and she put her foot on the pedal. Ellie and Voight briefly locked eyes in the rear view mirror before she continued staring out the window. On the other hand, Erin was keeping an eye out for any cars that followed them for a little to long, non did.

"Hi how may I help you?" The slightly too cheerful receptionist asked.

"We're here to talk about Ellie Halstead White?" Erin said, regretting not asking for the social workers name.

"Oh yes take a seat round the corner and someone will be with you shortly." They sat round the corner in the small waiting area for what seemed like an eternity before Lindsay decided she couldn't just sit any longer.

"I'm going to find a drink, do you two want anything?" She received two nos before heading off.

"Ellie Halstead White." Voight said putting emphasis on the Halstead. "I'll shred your CI file when I get back so your brother won't find it." He thought out loud causing her to look at him.

"Please do."

"Detective Lindsay." Said the older brunette as she opened her office door.

"Will be back in a minute." He cut her off, "I'm her Sargent, Hank Voight."

"Hey, oh sorry I went to get a drink." Erin apologised as she returned.

"Let's get started." The social worker walked in followed by the small group. "So Ellie you can go into there and chill or draw or whatever."

"No thanks, I want to be here." She cut off her social worker.

"Okay then." She said with a small huff. "My names Kate, and I will be handling this case for the next 2 months or so until she is of age. Why do you think Ellie is in danger."

Erin went on to explain as much as she could about the current case and how both siblings were in danger.

"What do you think Ellie?" The teen glanced at Hank and Erin before speaking.

"Until yesterday I thought all my family was dead. Not only is the thought of being a target of some crazy killer scary but so is the thought of losing my brother again." Kate nodded and wrote a few more words down before speaking.

"In the best interest of the child I am placing Ellie into the custody of the 21st precinct with you, detective, as her legal guardian until this case is over and when it is, if the child is still under age you will be given the option to go to the court for custody. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Voight said

"As for school, try and do a page of this a day." She said handing a workbook over.

Voight nodded as he stood up and began to usher the other two out the room. As soon as the door was closed, Erin hugged Ellie for the second time that day.

 ** _Sorry this chapter is a couple days late, kept forgetting to post it with school and just life. Also sorry if this chapter is a bit crazy. I really want a Christmas chapter for this story but I have already written up until the new year so you readers have a choice, I can either (try) and post a couple chapters a week so we get Christmas at Christmas or wait until January/February for it? Please leave a review with what you think and any feedback at all._**


	7. Chapter 6- Normal?

"So what does that mean?" Said Ellie not daring to believe it.

"Your staying with me and your brother." Erin said still hugging the girl. "First things first." She said pulling away, "We're going shopping to get you some stuff."

"Drop me off at the precinct, grab your stuff, make any announcements you want to make then your done for the day." Voight told them with a small, rare smile.

The trio entered the precinct followed by Burgess and Roman who smiled when they were told the news, Voight, Erin and Ellie went straight up to Intelligence whilst the two patrolmen went to the desk to be quizzed by Platt. "Who's the girl?" Burgess shrugged and shared a small smile. "Tell me!"

"It's Lindsay's almost sister in law." Roman said just to confuse the desk Sargent further. Platts face twisted in confusion before he simplified. "Halsteads sister."

Upstairs Voight had gone into the room where they kept the CI files and began to shred one specific one as Erin addressed the rest of the team. "Hey guys, as you know this is Ellie and she will be spending a lot of time here until we close this case." She walked over to her desk to pack up and grab some extra stuff whilst Ellie stood awkwardly near the entrance. "Ready to get some stuff?"

The pair went to several shops, Ellie hesitant at first but eventually got into it. Once they had got everything Erin thought she would need they went back to her apartment. "I'll just text your brother and get him to meet us somewhere for dinner so we can explain what's going on." Erin told her **Hey, got some news meet me at that diner on 54th in an hour xx**. "This place is bigger than Jays so we'll probably stay here." She said as she carried the bags up a hallway, followed by Ellie. "This will be your room, the bathrooms there if you want a shower or anything and shout me if you want anything." She dropped the bags on the bed and left to get ready. Ellie sat crossed legged on the bed and unpacked the bags, six tshirts, one more formal top, four pairs of leggings, two pairs of jeans, a couple hoodies and a coat, some underwear and socks and a pair of trainers.She put these into piles before turning to the next bag, some shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, bobby pins, ponytails and some makeup, these went into separate piles. She picked up the last bag, pens, pencils, a notebook, a small folder, a pencil case and a small bag, she placed them all inside the bag and put it next to her bed.

She picked up the shower stuff and walked across to the bathroom, placing them on a shelf and spying the towel Erin had left she took her first proper, hot shower in almost a year. Twentyish minutes later she got out, wrapped herself in the towel and crossed the hallway back to 'her' room. She chose some lighter blue jeans, a tight black top with a little symbol on it, a black hoodie and her new trainers. She happily had discarded all the clothes she had previously been wearing into a corner. She stood infront of the mirror and almost felt like she was back in Indiana with her mom. She picked up the makeup and sat on the floor.

She looked up from finishing her makeup when Erin knocked on the door, "Come in." She Called.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted anything?" She said with a smile when she saw the 17 year old sat on the floor.

"Do you have like a hairdryer and some straighteners I can use?" She asked hesitantly.

"Course." She returned a few minutes later leaving them on the bed. "I'll come get you went We've got to leave." Ellie nodded before finding a socket and plugging the appliances in.

"Hey El you Ready to go?" Erin called as she walked past her room. "You look amazing." Ellie had straightened her hair, showing how long it was. She was wearing minimal makeup with a slight red tint to her lips.

"So do you." Erin on the other hand had curled her hair and was wearing some black jeans with a red top and her thick coat. Ellie didn't fail to notice the sidearm in its holder at her side.

They slid into the red booth in the diner a few minutes before Jay arrived, Erin had specifically asked for a booth away from any windows. Ellie knew why. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just a lemonade." Replied Ellie. Erin ordered two beers and a lemonade from the waitress before they settled in a comfortable silence and surveyed their surroundings. "He's here." Erin whispered a few minutes later. The door swung open and Jay broke into a smile when he saw his sister.

"So?" He said sliding into the booth opposite them.

"She's mine until this case is over." Erin said with a smile.

"That's bittersweet." Ellie nodded in agreement.

"She has to stay at the precinct when I'm at work."

"Okay." He picked up a menu. "Anyway what are we ordering?"

They returned to Erin's apartment after a successful meal and a quick stop at Jays so he could grab some stuff. Jay put some meaningless show on the tv whilst Erin made some drinks and Ellie just sat with her brother. Once everyone was sat on the sofa Jay pulled a small box from his bag and gave it Ellie,"I was going to show you these earlier but I knew Erin would want a chance to mock me." She carefully opened it and gasped as she pulled out a wad of photos.

"Oh my god." She muttered as she flicked through the baby photos, "I had all of mine in that warehouse." She whispered. She pulled one out and gave it to Erin with a laugh. They continued to talk about the past until everyone agreed they should go to bed, no one got the undisturbed night sleep they wanted.

 ** _Two chapters in a week?!? Lol. Just trying to get the Christmas chapter out for Christmas. Also one question, should I bring Dawsey in as foster parents?? Please leave a review_**


	8. Chapter 7- Nightmares

**Jays nightmare in this chapter is based off the story he told in the newest episode (Season 5 episode 7 I think).Thoughts in _italics_ _texts in_ Bold**

 _She watched, trapped under a beam as her surroundings burned to the ground. She could here voices and she tried to cry out but no sound came out. She felt the fire running up her side..._ Ellie shot up in her bed, she looked around trying to remember where she was, Erin's. _I survived I'm fine_. She rolled over and made it back to sleep a few minutes later.

In the other room Jay was having a regular nightmare, with a twist. " _Jay cover me" Kyle shouted as we entered the building. "Clear!"_

 _"Clear in here." I called back._

 _"Oh god." I heard Kyle mutter. I walked in to find him stood infront of a cupboard which had a few strands of light brown hair poking through the cracks. Slowly he pulled it open and we watch the body fall to the floor._

 _"Ellie?" I muttered confused. I lent over the body to pull the hair from her face. "Ellie!"_

Jay sat up in bed slightly waking Erin. "Nightmare?" She whispered, her voice laced with sleep, he nodded. "Same one?"

"Almost, it was Ellie though." Erin moved herself towards him and began gently stroking his arm until he fell back to sleep.

Ellie had several more nightmares each slightly different, sometimes the firefighter got to her but they both died, other times Jay was there. She woke up again at half five and couldn't get back to sleep. Silently she turned the bedside lamp on and picked up the notebook and pencils she had got the previous day and began to draw, she didn't have a plan to start with she just drew whatever her brain said.

"Hey kid, can't sleep?" Jay stuck his head round the door a while later.

"Nope."

"What you drawing?" Ellie looked down at the paper properly for the first time to see what she had drawn. She turned the paper to show Jay. "That's good. Just thought I'd tell you, we've got to leave at half 7." Ellie nodded and checked the time, half 6.

"Thanks for Letting me know, is Erin still in bed?"

"Yeah she'll be up in a minute, I'm just gonna put on some coffee, you want anything?"

"Can I just have a water?"

"Sure." He disappeared leaving Ellie to get herself ready. She pulled on a pair of leggings with a grey high neck tank top before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She picked up a hoodie, tied it round her waist and picked up her bag and shoes and headed to find Jay.

"So you going in today?" Ellie asked as she climbed into a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, May as well." He slid the glass of water down to her, "Hank will probably send someone to the firehouse later if you want to go?"

"Sure." She said with a smile taking a sip of water. "What was dad like?" She said quietly.

"He always loved you alright, I remember how twisted mom could be at times but he never could have hated either of us." A small tear escaped from Ellie's blue eyes causing Jay to walk over to her and wrap her small frame in a hug. "What did mom say?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

"When she had a bad day she would get really drunk and tell me how much you both hated me and how horrid dad was to her during the divorce." She whispered into him.

"Look at me." He adjusted her head with his hand, "we both have always loved you alright." He told her honestly. He looked up from their embrace to see Erin stood at the door. "Come on let's get going."

"Do you like computers?" Jay asked as Erin drove to the precinct.

"I used to want to be a police computer person when I'm older, so yeah."

"We'll leave you with Mouse for a bit then." Erin said with a small laugh as she pulled into her parking spot.

"Hey Trudy." Erin greeted when she walked past the desk Sargent.

"We need a catchup soon." She replied. Erin turned with a slight sigh before a voice called down from upstairs.

"Lindsay, we need to go." Atwater Called.

"Sorry." She apologised with a small shrug she turned and walked back to Jay and Ellie, "Thank God." Once they were upstairs Lindsay left with Atwater, Jay went towards Voights office leaving Ellie stood there.

"Come in." He looked at his detective. "Your not meant to be back yet."

"I thought you would want someone to stay here with Ellie if your all out."

"Mouse." Voight Replied pointing out the closed door.

"I just couldn't stay at home."

"Ok but only desk work." Jay left the office to find Ellie stood where she had been before but looking over Mouses shoulder. He got her attention and led her into the break room.

"Will you be alright here for a bit?" She nodded. Everyone sat around trying to find their guy, Jays mind was thinking about the pros and cons of ending this case soon.

"So our mechanic did have a grey sidan with some bullet holes in it but the owner payed in cash and left before we got there." Atwater said once he and Lindsay had returned.

"Alright Dawson, Lindsay go talk to 51." Voight said before returning to his office. Erin stood up and walked over to the break room.

"Hey kid, want to come to the firehouse." She said sticking her head round the door.

"Sure." She replied, closing her workbook.

"We need to talk to Boden before you can go see your girlfriend Dawson." Erin said as they approached the firehouse.

"Isn't their a paramedic here called Dawson?" Ellie said quietly.

"Yeah my sister Gabby."

 _"Lieutenant I found a girl, she's not in good shape."_

 _"Capp, Cruz go help Herrmann."_

 _"Hey kid, hold on for me, We'll have you out in a minute." Ellie could feel a weight on her eyes. "No don't you close your eyes." Slowly the debris was lifted from her small frame. "Dawson! Coming out." That's when the world went black._

Ellie followed the two detectives up the drive to the firehouse and through the door. "We need to go do something, you sure you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine." As soon as they left Ellies sight she regretted her decision.

 ** _Leave a review telling me what you think, also check out my new story Restart, a de aged fic set in school._**


	9. Chapter 8- New Friends

**_This is my second go at this chapter as I deleted the last one because it was too OTT._**

"Hey, what can we do for ya kid." A man approached Ellie.

"Do you know where Herrmann is?" She said, barely audible.

"Pretty sure he's in the kitchen, let me go get him." Severide turned towards the door. "Hey Herrmann, some girls looking for you." He Called to the older man.

"Who is it?" He asked on his way past.

"Don't know, she came in with Antonio and Erin though." Herrmann walked out into the room that held all the trucks and saw a girl, petite frame and long hair standing staring at the ground.

"Hey, I'm Herrmann." He said making her look up.

"I think you pulled me out a warehouse fire? I just wanted to say thanks."

"Glad your alright." They stood for a few moments. "When we did a final search, once the fire was out, I found a box of stuff." Ellie's eyes lit up.

"Where is it?" Herrmann led her though to the bunk room.

"The paramedics said you went into the system?" He said handing her the cardboard box he had retrieved from under a bed.

"Well.. me and the system don't get on well." Ellie said as she opened the box, surveying the damage.

"Where are you staying then?" Ellie didn't answer, she was too absorbed in her box. The firefighter watched as she took each item out of the box, a stack of letters, a small ring box, some photos held together by sellotape and one in pristine condition the she immediately placed on her lap whilst the other surrounded her.

"Thank you so much." She said as she stroked the photo on her lap.

"No problem." He paused for a second and sat on the bed next to her. "Why's that photo so precious?"

"When I was little my parents got divorced and me and my mom moved to Indiana, I would only see my dad and my brother four times a year if I was lucky. One time my brother slipped all these photos to me whilst mom wasn't looking. She found all of them," she gestured to the small pile on the bed, "and she ripped them up. But I had hidden this one." A tear slid down her face.

"What's your name kid?"

"I have a lot of names."

"Like what?"

"I was born Ellie Joanne White, but then mom died so I was Elisa White in Indiana then when I came to Chicago I was Hally now I go by Ellie Halstead." She said not taking her eyes of the quilt.

"Like Jay Halstead?"

"Yeah he's my brother." She said handing him the picture, Jay and Ellie when they were little one Christmas. The two continued to talk for a while, like they had known each other for years.

"Hey Herrmann!" Otis called round the door. "Foods Ready!"

"You staying?"

"Depends on what Erin says." They got up and began to walk over but Ellie pulled him to a stop. "If I have to go then when will I see you again?"

"You said your 18 in a few weeks right?" She nodded. "Get your brother to bring you to Mollys sometime.

The next week or so passed with a sense of normality, no strange cars, no uninvited guests until...

"Halstead, he wants to talk to you." Trudy said as she brought Herrmann up to the intelligence unit with an envelope in his hands.

"Come In here." Halstead said leading him into the break room.

"Hey kid." He said as he walked past Ellie.

"Hey."

A few minutes later the door reopened.

"Lindsay, get Voight." Jay called before returning with an emotional expression on his face.

Ellie never actually found out what was said on that letter, she knew that it led to the end of the case. There was never a trial though. Ellie only knew it was over because two days before Christmas Eve she was sent back to foster care. Not the same person though...

"El.." Jay said as he sat her down the night after the firefighter had brought the letter in.

"I'm going back aren't I." She said. The sadness filling her voice.

"Not to the same house, Erin knows someone who runs a home. We'll drop you off tomorrow, but we'll pick you up on Christmas Eve for Christmas." Ellie nodded reluctantly. "Don't worry about it." He pulled her into his side. "It's only for a few weeks."

The next morning Ellie awoke from a nightmare for the third time that night. She gave up with trying to go back to sleep and picked up her notebook and began to draw. The booklet the social worker gave her barely lasted two days for the teen.

"You really do get up early." Said Erin, stood in the doorway, she moved so she was sat on the end of the bed. "I know you probably don't want to do this, but it's only for one night then you'll be back here again."

"True." They sat in silence for a minute. "Am I ok to have a shower?"

"Go ahead." They exited the small room together.

 ** _Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just wanted to get this chapter out today. The next chapter will be out on Christmas Eve. Also check out my new story Rewind if you haven't already. Leave a review as you go!_**


End file.
